If I Had You
by Yamifreak
Summary: Yugi and Yami are working the game shop and decided to close early. Yami decides to turn the radio on.. will he confess his love to Yugi? Not good at sumeries and its my first story... don't expect something great


HI!... I have been reading a lot of great fanfics on here. They are all just amazing. So I thought I would try and write a short story. It's my first one so please don't be mean. There are mentions of Miley Cyrus ( no offense to anyone who likes her) and the song I used was Adam Lambert's If I Had You. Enjoy.

* * *

If I Had You

It was a quiet day at the Kame Game Shop. Yugi was manning the register while Yami was putting price tags on new games they had just ordered. Yugi let out a sigh. "I don't know how grandpa used to do this. We have only had one customer all day and it's almost closing time." Yami let out a small chuckle. "Why don't we close early then?" Yami suggested. "Yeah, I guess." Yugi got off of the stool from behind the counter and switched the sign on the door from OPEN to CLOSED. He then got out the keys and locked the door.

Yami watched as he put the keys back in his pocket and mad his way to the apartment area of the game shop. When he heard a quiet sigh he knew that Yugi was lying on the couch. He always laid on the couch when he was done working. Yami just smiled and continued pricing the games. After a few minutes Yami had finished with the games and came in and sat next to Yugi. It was quiet. Really quiet. He wanted to talk to Yugi but he didn't know what to say. Yugi just laid there and looked at the ceiling.

Yami could not stand the quiet anymore. He got up and walked over to the radio. That seemed to get the others attention because he heard Yugi say "I don't like Miley Cyrus. Wrecking Ball is an ok song but I don't like her." Yami just chuckled and walked back over to the couch. This is how it was for the next few songs. Both of them either saying that they liked or disliked the song or artist and sometimes even arguing as to why or why not. Then both of their favorite song came on….

…**_So I got my boots on,_**

**_Got the right amount of leather_**

**_And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner_**

**_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_**

**_All we need in this world is some love_**

Yami couldn't help but laugh when at Yugi's reaction when he heard the first few lines of the song. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" Yugi shouted

**_There's thin 'tween the dark side,_**

**_ And the light side, baby tonight_**

**_ It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_**

Yugi jumped on the couch and started dancing. Yami just watched with a big smile on his face. He loved when Yugi acted goofy. Well he really wasn't acting goofy, he just couldn't dance.

**_But if I had you,_**

**_ That would be the only thing I'd ever need_**

**_ Yeah if I had you,_**

**_ The money, fame and fortune never could compete_**

**_ If I had you, _**

**_ Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_**

**_ Yeah, if I had you_**

**_ Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_**

**_ If I had you_**

The song ended a couple of minutes later and Yugi collapsed on the couch completely breathless. He looked over at Yami who still had the smile on his face when Yugi had first started dancing. "What?" "Nothing it's just that, that was the silliest dancing I've ever seen." Yugi couldn't help but blush. He had never danced in front of anyone before. He knew he was a horrible dancer but yet he felt completely comfortable letting Yami see how bad he was. True they have been through a lot together and he did have a small crush on Yami but dancing in front of him.

Yugi was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Yami chuckle and say "If I had you I would love you forever." Yugi blushed again and Yami realizing what he said quickly turned away and said "Damn, I said that out loud." Yugi grabbed Yami's hand which made him turn back and look at Yugi. He had a small shy smile on his face and said "I have never seen you blush before or get embarrassed. But you know if I had you, I would love you forever also." With that being said both leaned in and gave each other a small kiss. They spent the rest of the night cuddled in each other's arms until they fell asleep.


End file.
